cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Astroidrain
Andrew Astroidrain Andrew astroidrain was a jedi general that fights in the clone wars and in his conflicts with the galactic empire. When Yoda finds him be the jedi temple he says "Hmmmm i sense ....... you will be a great jedi. A very great jedi." '' time as padawan Andrew was let after from his mother arround the jedi temple Yoda sense somthing in the force. He search Andrew and find him and says "''Hmmmm i sense ....... you will be a great jedi. a very great jedi." Yoda grew him up and become a youngling. Later after learning from Yoda and learn paths of a jedi he become a padawan and meet Obi-wan, Quinlan and his master Bant Eerin. And he become the padawan of Bant Eerin he learned more difficult force tricks and makes adventures with master Eerin. His lightsaber form 4 was a deadly form. And he discover that hi was a jedi that haves talent in jedi mind tricks and jedi force tricks. After al this adventures he become a jedi knight. Meeting his clas Andrew was in the clas with aayla and other jedis. Together they are the best clas of there generation. Master Yoda sees to Andrew and says to his self "Hmmmmm master Tyvoka a strong boy he is not as you say ." Abilities and powers Andrew was specializeted in force tricks. He tried ever to manipulate a jedi friend and it was schokingly easy. He made his friend to dans for master Eerin. Then he say to his master that was schokingly easy. Than Bant Eerin test his midicholorian level and it was 18.999. That was incredible when hi founds as baby he had only 10.000. He traind his abilities and learned to heal and other tricks. Databank homeworld: unknown born: 44 BBY hight: 1,84m height: 80 kg eyecolor: brown haircolor: brown alience: jedi order 13th special attack battlion galactic republic rank: jedi master jedi general known master: Bant Eerin known padawans: Alek Blarthmover Shaela Thetarocket and many others Mission on Ryloth Before he become knight he must complete one mission. On Ryloth was a activity with bounty hunters. He heard that a man manipulated them. He know that was a dark jedi and that comes from a sith or the sith self. He go to Ryloth he heard many Twi'leks and he understanded. Sow he located the sith but a young girl named Shaela Thetarocket seems in the force. She was the aprentice of the sith and alied Andrew. But she was only 8 years. But he go and killthe sith and the sith says "You defeat me but the other you will not find. I gife you me aprentice. But i warn you you must be careful dont say it to others. The other will be close very close in the senate. Be careful and wise. Dont let you defeat kill the other if you can a great hero you will become. And one thing i am you .......................................... bro .......ther brother. Do wat you must and safe the galaxy if the.............. chosen one can not do it. Do it for our family on the ..........unknown planet. "''Then his brother died. He takes Shaela and begin on her training. The begin of the clone wars In the begin of the clone wars he go to the geonosian arena of Obi-wan, Anakin and Padme. Then he go with Aayla Secura in a gunship. They arrive to the battlefield and then he leads with Aayla the 13th special attack battalion. It was a critical situation when the CIS tanks arrive and the tanks of the 13th special attack battalion are been destroyed. He go to a crashed gunship with bombs. The 13th special attack battalion retreats for a moment when the CIS tanks arrive be the gunship. The gunship explode and the battalion gets further and destroy the CIS ship. The battalion His battalion was a special battalin because they have not the same color and the color is dependent of the planet. Andrew makes many friends like Swapjet and commander Antigro and more clones. And become a great leader and good friend of his battalion. The Fleet the Galactic Wolfs Andrew picks a fleet the Galactic Wolfshis capital ship the ''Omeganoidus. ''He had a prototype cruiser the ship on the battle of Christophsis was coming of the board of the ''Supernugdus. ''He had a prototype inviseble starfighter he named ''The Shadow of The Galactic Wolfs. ''He had a Admiral that was first a merc but become on his side. He had no name but Andrew see a name in him that was Admiral HardHead. The battle of Muunlist In the battle of Muunlist Andrew, Obi-wan and Anakin. Andrew lets his troops command by Obi-wan when he fly with Anakin to destroy the space station. Andrew's padawan Shaela Thetarocket command his cappital cruiser. Andrew made a race with Anakin who desroyed the most droids. Later Anakin goings after Ventres Andrew says :"' '''Anakin don't go after her. Thats exactly whats she wants." And he go after her. Andrew ends the space battle and regroup to Coruscant.'' The battle of Iktotch Assisting Mace en Tiin on the same battlefront. They fight on on the side of each other. But Andrew goings to the east of the city. When Mace and Tiin achieve victory he was wondering how short the battle was. And togheter with Mace and Tiin they regroup on Coruscant for next mission. The battle of Terro Sool In the battle of Terra Sool he assist Anakin and Obi-wan. They destroyed many " skywalker " with the assist of Andrews fleet. Shortly after the nightfal they regroup to Coruscant The battle of Christophsis In the first battle of Christophsis he break the sepratist blockade wit his fleet. Then the 13th special attack battalion attacks the CIS on the ground and descover a bridge and send Swapjet to destroy the bridge with the CIS army. The bridge was big and go to Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka. Later the Republic elibareted the planet. In the second battle the ship that was invisible was from the ship from Andrew the Supernugdus . ''Later after the blockade hole the battalion fights on the planet side. ....... The battle of Jabiim In the battle of Jabiim he fights on the side of the 13th special attack battalion. They assist Obi-wan and fights with al wat they have. It was one of the greatest battle ever have seen Andrew. The are noumerious fallen clones Alek Blarthmover his former padawan go to assist Andrew and it was hard to see al those dead troopers. The Nimbus destroyed all the bases from Andrew. But after fighting Alek must retreat from Jabiim and go to Coruscant for next mission. Andrew stays on Jabiim to assist the rebels and before the victory he retreat from Jabiim. Battle of Aargonar In the battle of Aagnor he fights on the side of Ki-Adi-Mundi and Bultar Swan. He and his battalion go to fight more to the east were they destroyd 2 little droid factorys. One of the droid factorys make a super B-2 battle droid. They blow it up with assist of "''Omeganoid" squad. In totaly they destroyd 10.000 droids. They come victorious back and regroup. The battle of Ryloth In the battle of Ryloth he assist Mace, Anakin and Obi-wan and other jedis. Hi fights to capture the second capital city. On jungles and elibarated 3 settelments. But every lose of a clone was hard for him. He finds a smal rebel group and they fight side by side. They set a bouby-trap for the droids in a way in the mounts. But a smal escort under leading by Andrews padawan Shaela Thetarocketbreach the defense escort medicine and food and reinforcments. Andrew was surprised. Further they fight hard and Shaela see that the Twi'leks never wants to go in separatsist hands she learned childs to defend themself. The 13th special attack battalion fights hard with one men down they shoot 10 droids. The brotherband in the battalion was very strong. They fight as never before. At all cost they turn the time and destroy the droids. 70.000 droids for just 900 men that gives the battalion a incredible power of strenght. Now and forever the battalion dont lissen to the chancelor but to Andrew. Later on Coruscant Aayla thanks him for the assist to eliberated her home planet. Mission Iceberg Three In this mission he and Shaela Thetarocket go on Iceberg 3 with many jedis. First they must breach a blockade that was a great succes. Later they fight on the side of master Plo Koon. They destroy one big base and three little outposts. After All this a assault under command of general Grievous. A massive droid army attacks Iceberg III. Then it become a real battle. The battalion was in a critical situation. When the CIS come closer to there base they pick the strategy of Geonosis gunships with bombs named " Boomship" . They used and achieve victory for a moment. General Grievous attack Andrew. Shaela evacuate with the troops but Andrew remain. It was a battle as never before. Grievous lose and retreat. Andrew rgroups to base for next mission. image20120921-18-03-05.jpg|Andrew defeat Grievous image20120922-07-46-15.jpg|regrouping to base The battle of Mon Calamari In this mission the 13th special attack battalion was not go with him. He go to sabotage a Aqua droid factory. But the mission was not long. He blow fast the factory. Then he heard of the jail sow he go to elibareted to the jail but it was al eliberated. Then the revolt starts and end. Sow go he regroup to Coruscant. Battle of Zaadja In the battle of Zaadja. He Obi-wan and Anakin stand ready when a young jedi knight enter the geonosian factory. Hole the battalion stands ready for the fight. But the young knight sacriface her self for the desctuction og the factory. Obi-wan go back but Andrew remains to secure the land and find her lightsaber. He give it to Yoda and later to Anakin. Battle of Null In the battle of Null he and his battalion gos to assist Mace Windu. They fight for a moment and later they found Bariss Ofee with the wounded Saa. They escort them to the medic base. But Andrew go to the battle field now the 13th special attack battalion test the real jungle skils. It was a suceed mission or th death. But finaly they survived. Only 30% of the battalion dead in the hole battle. Helping Anakin on a asteroid Anakin was on a asteroid base and the CIS attacks the base. He send a S.O.S. message on cruisers nearby Andrew send his tanks. He fights on the side of Anakin and his troops. Later he and Anakin destroyd the CIS. After the battle says Andrew:"I see that you atract the battle more and more to you. It's just that you cannot stay away from a battle." ''Anakin:"Wath can i says the CIS love to give droids to me sow then i can distruct them. And thanks for asisting master Astroidrain." Andrew:"With pleasure master Skywalker."And they go on Geonosis to destroy the droid factorys. Second battle of Geonosis In the second battle of Geonosis he fights on the south of the planet. When The 13th special attack battalion leads the droid army in a trap. Under the ground Andrew and a commando squad named balo squad are going to destroy a droid factory in the south. They find a way of the sub ways of the factory. They find the way with the insticts of Cracker (delta-41) . Then they blow the door to the factory with assist of Demo (delta-99). Then the y found a bridge and there made Sneakeye (delta-06) his job. They arrive to the generator. But a prototype B2 battle droid. When Demo destroy another door the droid arrive and shoot with a big laser on Demo. Andrew says ''"noooooo!" Cracker shoot with a special grenade blaster and destroy the droid. They blow the factory and go to the surface. But the lose of Demo very hard for Balo squad and Andrew. Andrew says to Arco (delta-13)" I'' seem that you squad have problems with the lose of 99." Arco "''No its Demo." ''Andrew" I take sommething for you Demo's masker." "I take it for the squad and the 13th special attack battalion Andrew "I contact Kabow (delta-77) and he will yoin your squad. But remember i am on your side altimes." ''And they regroup to Coruscant for next mission. battle of malastare comming soon........ battle of Thrusta comming soon....... Rescue on Felucia On Felucia Obi-wan and Anakin are stock on the planet he escort with Plo Koon and other jedis the gunship to escort Obi-wan and Anakin. The 13th special attack battalion go on felucia and eliberad a big part of the planet. But a great droid army attacks Andrew and Andrew retreat and later takes Aayla his mission over. battle of Hitaka commming soon........ The siege of Saleucamie comming soon........... battle of Utapau comming soon........... order 66 comming soon........ search for jedis comming soon........... The unknown planet commnig soon.............. Contacting Vos comming soon.............. Attacks on the Empire comming soon............. final search for his family comming soon............ The new jedi order comming soon............ the desperate will of the force comming soon................ Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:Champion Racer Category:General Category:Jedi Healer Category:13th special attack battalion Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Jedi Master Category:Blademaster Category:Jar'Dai Form Masters Category:Force Sensitive